The Red Chain Of Fate
by KillingTheShadows101
Summary: When two complete strangers Marco and Hekapoo are stuck together by a red chain that doesn't want to let them go. How will they work together to overcome this handy cap on their lives as the live, eat and sleep with each other and how will they get out of this. That is to say in the end, if they even really want to. adopted story from Ybarra87 'A Flaming Bond'
1. Ch 1 bound in chains

**Hello my loyal reader it's me killingtheshadows101 and this is the first story I have adopted from Ybarra87 'A Flaming Bond' but don't worry I'm still doing my original stories like 'Squire to knight' this story was just an idea that was just too good to let die. So I hope you all like may spin on this story.**

Ch 1 bound in chains

School had just ended at Echo Creek Academy and Marco was about to head home until he was stopped by Janna. "Hey Marco." She said causing him to jump in fright since she snuck up behind him.

"Jeez, Janna! Is it really necessary for you to scare me like that?" Marco asked as he tried to recover from the shock he was given.

"No it's not but it's really hard not to since it's fun." She said with a smirk.

Marco just rolled his eye. "What do you want Janna?" He asked.

"I just got a new book on summoning demons and was wondering if you want to help me with it?" She asked.

Marco just rolled his eyes again. "Janna you really shouldn't be doing something like that. You don't know what could happen." He said as he was now giving her a lecture about the dangers of her summoning a demon.

Janna just rolled her eyes at his lecture and then snapped her fingers while saying "Chicken butt." Causing Marco to pass out asleep on the floor. Janna then grabbed his legs and began to drag him away. "I tried asking nicely Marco now we're going to do it the hard way." She said as she dragged him to her house.

When Janna had gotten to her house with Marco, she had placed him on her bed with his shirt off and tied his arms and legs to her bed posts. She then snapped her fingers causing him to wake up.

Marco then woke up in a panic to see that he was no longer at school and was tied to a bed with his shirt off but thankfully he still had his pants on. Seeing Janna standing nearby wearing a black bath robe he yelled out. "Janna why am I tied to a bed right now?! And why are you wearing a bath robe? And for the love of god you better be wearing something under it."

"Well when I asked you if you wanted to help me summon demons and you started giving me a lecture on why I shouldn't do it but then Jackie walked by and said hello causing you to pass out." She lied. "And since you didn't actually say no to me I just took that as a yes. And the bath robe is because it's cozy and the last bit to your question is, do you want to see for yourself?" She replied.

Marco just groaned hearing that he passed out in front of his crush but realized he had a bigger problem right now. "Look the answer to both of them is a very firm no! Now untie me!" He shouted.

"Sorry Marco but it's too late to go back." Janna said as she approached Marco with a small sowing needle and jabbed his thumb with it causing a small amount of blood to come out from the wound. She then took a small glass and collected the blood with it. When she was done with that she took out a candle and lit it. She then pulled out a book, opened it, and began reading from it. "Oh ancient spirits hear my call. Take this blood and bond it." Janna then poured the blood on to the candle causing it to go out. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and when it went out a red haired girl with white albino skin wearing a yellow ball gown with a black tiara with a flame on top was laying right next to Marco sleeping.

Marco seeing this and thinking Janna's pulling a prank by having a friend pretend to be a demon. "Okay Janna, this isn't funny. I don't know who your friend is but I want you to stop this right now!" He shouted causing the girl to wake up.

The girl just looked around to see she was laying right next to Marco and he was tied to the bed. "Oh, I'm having one of those dreams again." She said as she gave a small smile and looked at him. "Well you're a little on the young side but you are cute." She said as she climbed on top him. "I don't care what your name is but you will address me as Mistress Hekapoo or lady Hekapoo. Now, what's the safe word?" she asked.

Marco began panicking. "Janna! Get her off me!" He screamed as his face turned red with embarrassment and panic to what may happen with him.

The girl just gave Marco an annoyed look. "How dare you mention another girl's name in front of your mistress!" She yelled. "You're lucky I find your panicked face cute but I still need to punish you."

However before she could do anything to Marco, Janna approached her. "Uh excuse me." She said getting the girl's attention.

The girl just looked at Janna. "Wow this is the first time something like this has happened in my dreams but hey I'm open to this. After all this is all just a dream might as well go with the flow" She said.

"You're not dreaming." Janna replied causing the girl to look at her.

"If I'm not dreaming then why am I here with this boy tied to a bed?" The girl asked.

"I summoned you here using his blood and I have him tied up since he would probably run away like any normal person would." Janna replied.

The girl didn't know what to think but decided to pinch herself to see if this really wasn't a dream and to her shock she felt pain making her realize she was awake. The girl then got off Marco while giving an embarrassed look. "Sorry about this. I had a rough day at work and decided to take a nap. And I thought this was a dream." She said as she looked at Janna and then Marco.

"UNTIE ME NOW!" Marco shouted. Janna then went to untie him. Once he was free Marco immediately put his shirt and hoody back on and looked at Janna. "Janna I don't appreciate you doing this to me! I don't know why you always do this to me but please stop!" He shouted as he then looked at the girl. "I also don't appreciate your friend here scaring me as well! I can't believe you would have someone dress up as a demon just to scare me like this!"

"Uh, Marco that's a real demon." Janna said.

Marco just glared at Janna. "You still expect me to believe she's a real demon!" He shouted as he then looked at the girl and walked towards her. "Oh please I can see it's a costume!" He yelled as he grabbed the girl's pointy ears causing her to let out a cute whimper and tried to pull them only to see they were real. He soon realized that he was holding the ear of an actual demon and turned blue.

The girl just gave out another cute whimper as Marco held on to her ear. Wanting him to let go of her she raised her hand and smacked him on the back of the head screaming "Idiot!"

Marco let out a scream of pain as he felt the back of his head burn. "Ow!" he yelled out as he let go of her ears. "What did you do that for?!" He shouted as he put his hand to the back of his head.

"You put your hands on me and you're asking me why I hit you?!" The girl shouted as she looked at Marco with anger. "Don't you know who I am?!"

"Some random demon girl my so called friend?! Managed to summon?" Marco replied not sure how to answer her.

The girl just looked at Marco and gave off an annoyed sigh. "I happen to be the forger and enforcer of all dimensional scissors! I am Hekapoo!" She shouted. "Also, fun fact. I'm not really a demon I'm more on the lines of being a cosmic entity."

Marco just stared at her confused and just said. "Okay?"

Janna on the other hand looked more impressed with herself. "Cool. I summoned a cosmic entity in my bedroom."

Hekapoo just groaned. "Figures you humans wouldn't know who I am. You are all just lame flesh wads after all." She griped out. "Though I still don't know how one of you managed to actually summon me here?"

Marco just looked at her. "Look lady, I'm sorry for what she did okay." Points at Janna. "I just had a rough day and did not expect Janna to actually summon you. I thought you were just a friend of hers helping her pull a prank on me. Please forgive me." He said.

Hekapoo just glared at Marco. "You honestly think and an apology is going to make me forgive you?!" She shouted. "It's going to take a lot more than that to make me forgive you!"

Marco just groaned. "You know what forget it!" He shouted. "I tried to apologize but if you won't forgive me then fine! I'm going home!" Marco then grabbed his stuff and headed for the door as Hekapoo pulled out some scissors and opened a portal.

"I'm leaving as well. Don't know how you did it but never summon me again." She said as she was about to step into the portal but before Marco and Hekapoo could leave a red chain appeared on both of their right hands and pulled the both of them right into each other's backs.

"What the?!" Marco shouted as he saw he was right next to Hekapoo.

"How dare you stop me from leaving you flesh wad!" Hekapoo shouted as she glared at him in anger.

Marco just gave out a groan. "In case you haven't noticed something stopped me from leaving as well so don't say it's my fault!" He shouted as he then noticed a red transparent chain on his right hand. "What the?"

Hekapoo just looked at the chain and just assumed Marco had put them on her. "Very funny now get them off!" She screamed.

"I didn't put them on you!" Marco screamed back. As the screaming match went on between the two of them the chain began to glow and then started to shorten the length between them. Noticing this Marco just stopped the argument. "Stop! In case you haven't noticed the length between us has shortened so let's focus on getting this off!"

Hekapoo realized he was right. "You're right." She said to him as a thought then occurred to her. "Luckily I have a solution to help us." Just then six Hekapoos began to form. Hekapoo just looked at them. "Okay, three of you grab him and start pulling as the other three help me pull." She said as the others nodded.

The clones did as she said as three of them grabbed onto Marco and the other three grabbed onto her and began pulling. "Lady you're going to pull my arm off!" Marco screamed.

"I don't care as long as I'm free from you!" Hekapoo shouted as the pulling continued only for the chain to glow again shortening the distance between them again to the point where this arms were side by side with each other.

"Well we tried." A Hekapoo clone said as she and the others then put out their flames.

Marco just groaned and noticed Janna who was sitting across the room eating a bag of chips like she was watching a reality TV show. "Janna you did this so you undo this." He said in a stern tone.

"Sorry Marco but I already check the book before I did this and didn't see anything about undoing this." She said as she finished her bag of chips.

Hekapoo just looked at her. "Let me see this book." She said as Janna handed her the book. Hekapoo quickly just flipped through the pages of the book and closed it. She then looked at Janna. "Where did you get this?" She asked.

"The occult store." Janna replied.

Hekapoo just groaned as she then reached into her dress to pull out a compact mirror. She then opened it and said into it. "We need to assemble a meeting now." Marco and Janna could hear voices coming from the mirror but before they could listen to what the voices were saying Hekapoo closed the mirror and looked at them. "You two are coming with me." She said as she pulled out some scissors and opened a portal stepping into it dragging Marco along and making sure Janna followed.

 **LATER AT THE BUREAUCRACY OF MAGIC**

Hekapoo had just got done explaining everything that had happened to her, making sure to leave a few details out, to Glossaryck, Lekmet, Omnitraxus Prime, Rhombulus, and Queen Moon. Glossaryck pretty much had an idea of what was going on but before he could say anything Rhombulus spoke first.

"From what you said that girl is a witch and that makes her evil! I better crystallize her!" He shouted but before he could Marco spoke up.

"Wait! She's not a witch." He said trying to stop Rhombulus from doing something to her.

"I don't know Marco. I sort of think of it as a compliment that he thinks I'm a witch." Janna replied with a grin. "But if I had to choose I think I'm more of a sorcerer than a witch."

"Janna you're not helping your case." Marco said. "I get that feeling he's going to do something to you." Marco then looked at Hekapoo. "Who is that guy?" He asked her.

"That's Rhombulus. He's in charge of tracking down and crystallizing criminals." She replied.

Janna just approached him. "So you crystallize criminals huh? You must have captured a lot of criminals. I'm curious, what are the most recent ones you caught and what were their crimes?" She asked him.

Rhombulus looked at Janna. "Yeah, I caught quite a few evil ones but the recent ones were the most evil of all. There was that guy who littered and then there was that guy who didn't say bless you when I sneezed. Not to mention that guy who didn't hold a door open for a little old lady and then I had to crystallize the little old lady for jay walking! Then there are the delivery boys who deliver to the wrong address!" He replied causing everyone in the room to just look at him in disbelief for crystallizing those people for their 'evil' crimes.

Queen Moon just looked at Rhombulus in shock and disappointment then turned to Lekmet. "Chancellor Lekmet, I think we should go over a list of the people Rhombulus crystallized later and go over who should stay crystallized and who should go free." She said as Lekmet just let out a bah and nodded.

Rhombulus just gave a confused look. "Uh why should we do that?" He asked causing Moon to give out a sigh.

"Because Rhombulus, you crystallized people for making small mistakes and small crimes." She replied.

"There was nothing small for what they did!" Rhombulus shouted causing a huge shouting match to start.

Glossaryck just gave out an annoyed groan and then gave out a huge whistle getting everyone's attention. "Children in case you forgot we are here to discuss the situation concerning Hekapoo and these humans. So cease your argument for a later date so I can say what I was going to before being cut off by Rhombulus." He said causing Moon to look at him.

"You know what's going on Glossaryck?" Moon asked.

"Yes, I do your Majesty." Glossaryck replied. "Though I thought this was handled years ago."

Moon just gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well a long time ago when your mother was queen I heard a rumor that someone was making spell books and leaving them in different dimensions. I knew the trouble they would cause so I told the commission to look into it by starting at the library of ancient magic and see if the head librarian could give out any leads." He explained. "I wanted Lekmet to go but Rhombulus made it clear that he was in charge of tracking criminals." He said as he looked at Rhombulus. "I take it something happened."

"Well I had to crystallize her since she was shouting at me in the library! I mean she's the head librarian she knows better than shouting!" He replied in a loud tone.

Marco just gave out a groan and asked. "I think I know the answer but why was she shouting at you?"

"She accused me of shouting in the library! I mean this is how I normally talk!" He said in a loud tone.

Everyone just gave out a groan hearing that. Glossaryck just looked at him and then at Janna. "You said you got this book at a store right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "The owner said he got a real good deal for it. He said someone sold it to him for a dollar."

Glossaryck just remained silent for a moment both thinking on what to do next and simultaneously trying to figure out the value of a dollar. "Well, it seems the person I told you about is still out there making books and causing trouble. It's either that or Rhombulus is getting sloppy in his work, most likely the latter" He said.

"Hey!" Rhombulus shouted but no one paid him any attention.

"Well what should we do?" Moon asked.

"Well you can start by finding the head librarian and uncrystalize her though it may take you a while to get her to agree to help given what happened." Glossaryck replied as everyone just glared at Rhombulus who was starting to look nervous.

"Well what about us?!" Hekapoo shouted as she raised her right hand causing Marco's hand to rise with hers.

"I'm afraid nothing can be done until we find the right spell to undo it or catch the one responsible for this." Glossaryck replied.

"So we're stuck like this?" Marco asked.

"Well for now but only you two can create the distance between yourselves."

Everyone just looked at Glossaryck in confusion. "What do you mean by that?!" Hekapoo shouted. "I don't want to be stuck to him!"

Marco just rolled his eyes. "Well we can agree on that." He said causing the chain to glow increasing the length between them before disappearing from sight.

Everyone just stared in disbelieve at what just happened as Moon looked at Glossaryck. "Glossaryck, what just happened? Is it gone now?" She asked.

"Well no, not even close you see apparently when they reached an agreement in their relationship it grows in length and turns invisible or more precisely shifts to another plain of reality." He replied.

"What does this mean for them?" Moon asked.

"The two of them are now bonded together. They share a bond now and that chain represents that bond." Glossaryck answered but he could see they still didn't understand. Giving out a sigh he explained a bit more. "Okay think of those two as married now and their marriage is on the rocks, that chain is a marriage counselor. The more they argue and fight the shorter the distance between them is but the more they get along, understand, and trust each other the longer the distance is because it shows there faith in each other."

Everyone in the room just remained silent after hearing Glossaryck's explanation until Janna decided to ask a question. "So in other words Marco and her are married is that what you're saying?" Janna asked.

"In laymen terms yes." Glossaryck replied.

"Glossaryck, I'm confused. Just how could a spell do this?" Moon asked.

Glossaryck just shrugged "I don't know? I wasn't the one that made the spell, but if I had to guess from the looks of the spell and how it operates I'm guessing the spell you used on the boy bonded to Hekapoo simply because of fate" Glossaryck answered.

"What do you mean by fate?" Janna asked.

"Well, you know that old saying. Fate is not written in stone, well the spell you used simply made one of Marco's may possible fates simply happen" He explained. Hekapoo just gave out a groan hearing this while Marco just shook his head in disbelief.

"So you're saying I was destine to meet up with this meat wad?"

"No, that's not what Glossaryck is trying to saying Hekapoo." Omnitraxus steeped in to explain. "You were just one of many possible outcomes to be summoned to his side, even I or Queen Moon could have been summand. But don't think this was done totally by random. The chain only attached itself to you because in one of Marco's many possible fates you may have played a big part in one of those lives he could've lived. Having said that, even if the chain hadn't attached itself to the two of you. You mostly likely would've just met each other one way or another under different circumstances even without the spell brining the both of you together.

"Couldn't have explained it any better than myself." Glossaryck complimented then looked at Janna. "Although I am curious, why did you pick Marco of all people to use this spell on?"

"Well, I figured the spell would have work even better with someone pure like a maiden so I picked Marco. I mean he's the safe kid and I'm pretty sure he still has his innocence." Janna replied.

"Well, you're not wrong. Most spells do work better if you use the blood of the pure and innocent." Glossaryck admitted to her.

"Hey! I'm not the safe kid! And I'm not some pure maiden! I'm a misunderstood bad boy!" Marco shouted offended by what Janna said.

Hekapoo just started laughing hearing that. "That is so funny and cute!" She laughed out causing Marco to start yelling at her resulting in the chain shortening again.

Moon just sighed seeing this. "Enough!" She shouted getting the two to stop arguing. "Hekapoo in case you have forgotten you need to get along with this young man so stop teasing him and be nice."

"I'm sorry Moon but I find the reactions this kid makes so entertaining it's hard not to tease him." Hekapoo replied as she pinched his cheek.

Marco just gave out a groan. "I can't believe I'm stuck to someone worse than Janna." He muttered out as he lightly slapping the hand that was pinching his cheek off.

Janna hearing this said. "Oh Marco, I'm hurt that you think that. It just means I have to up my game."

Marco's eyes just grew wide with fear. Rhombulus seeing this just asked. "Is it just me or do you think she's a lot like Hekapoo?" Lekmet just gave out a bah while the other commission members minus Hekapoo just nodded.

Just then Marco's phone began ringing and he saw it was his parents. "Oh man it's my parents!" He shouted as he began panicking. "How am I going to explain this?! What am I going to do?!"

Janna just took the phone from him. "Let me do the explaining, Marco." She said as she took the phone and answered it. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. Yeah I answered his phone since Marco's a little tied up in a way." Janna just gave a small smirk saying that. "What's he doing? Well he's chained to a cosmic entity that looks like a sexy demon lady."

Just then Marco started shouting "It's not what you think!"

"I thought it was." Hekapoo added.

Moon seeing that Janna was just making the matters worst just took the phone from her and began to explain the situation to them the best she could but made sure to let them know that there son would be home soon. When she was done talking to them she looked at them. "Hekapoo, you'll be staying with his family until we can find a solution to free you. You are to get along with him the best you can if you want distance from him." She said.

"But your Majesty, I don't want to live with him!" Hekapoo whined out.

"I don't either" Marco agreed making the chain shorten a bit.

"Hekapoo, you don't have a choice in the matter. He's still a child and needs to be with his family." Moon told her sternly.

"What about my job and commission meetings?" Hekapoo asked.

"You two will have to reach a compromise about when you can do your job and as for commission meetings you'll have to bring him with you since you're the only one who knows how to handle Rhombulus when he acts up." Moon replied. "Now let's go see his parents so we can go over your living arrangements."

Pulling out her own pair of inter dimensional scissors from her dress. Moon then cut open a portal to earth to get this part of the problem over and done with.

"Alright I and Glossaryck will talk things out with Marco's mother and father. While you three hold down the fort until we get back from this Earth got it?"

"You can count on us Queen Moon!" Rhombulus saluted.

With all that settled Marco, Moon, Janna, Glossaryck and Hekapoo all stepped through the portal leading to Marco's home.

 **Next chapter: Life on Earth**


	2. Ch 2 Staring a life on Earth

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to plan out the story of this fan fiction I adopted from Ybarra87 (go check him out, he's a good writer) so it would have some good story development as well as good character development along with it. Well, that is I hope I can pull it off.**

 **Also quick question. Would you like for Star to be a permanent part of this fan fic because I was planning for her to show up but I wasn't sure to if I wanted her to stay on. Tell me what you want and why and I may keep her on or not. It really depends on where the story goes.**

 **Also, I'll be working on squire to knight next or one of the adventure time fics, tell me what you want and I'll work on it. So look forward to that coming out. See you all soon and don't forget to fav and follow as well as leave me a review to let me know how you like my interpretation on this story.**

Ch 2 Staring a life on Earth

Upon exiting the portal Marco, Moon, Janna, Glossaryck, and Hekapoo found themselves in front of Marco's home.

"This is where you live?" Hekapoo asked Marco looking over his house.

"Ah, yes, this is where I live. With my mom and dad."

"You humans are lame times a thousand."

"Oh don't listen to her Marco my boy. I find your house quit lovely, very homey and well lived in. In fact, I wouldn't mind living here myself at all and pulse, and it's better than Hekapoo's place. She lives in a stump in the middle of nowhere. Alone."

"It's a forge and you know that!"

"In a stump in the middle of nowhere. Still very much depressingly, alone."

"I have to live in isolation because some random lame wads would try to steal my scissors! And I'll have you know I like my privacy."

"You know Marco, I've sometimes seen Hekapoo talk to some of her own clones when she things she's alone."

"Okay, that's enough out of you!" Hekapoo grabbed Glossaryck and squeezed him for a few seconds before letting him go. "Let's just meet with Marco's parents and see if we can't work this out."

"Agreed. Marco, if you will."

"Ah, sure?" He said unsure of himself as he went to go knock on the door.

Before he could, the door to his house swung open to reveal Marco's parents as they pulled their son into a love-filled embrace that only a loving family can truly give. The rest of the group that saw this show of love and affection couldn't help but smile at this.

"Kind of makes you want to go home and be with your family does it, your highness?"

"Yes, it very much does" Moon agreed.

'So, this the kids family, huh? They look like good people.' Just looking at them she could tell that they all were very close to one another and seeing such a sight started to stir up some feelings in this cosmic entity. 'The flash wad is lucky to have such a family.'

'God, look at that ass! So firm and perky, he must have been doing some extra workouts that I don't know about to get his ass looking like that. It just makes me want to bend him down and take away that pure maiden innocence of his.' Janna thought to herself in her head as she stared at Marco's ass.

This loving family moment went on for a few more seconds before Marco started to hear his dad start to cry. Feeling his father's tears start to soak into his hoodie Marco decided to end this family hug and lightly push his mom and dad off him, mostly his dad. Now looking back at them Marco saw some conflicting faces on his parents. His dad as he thought was crying his eyes out as if he had lost something important. While his mom had a more delighted look on her face as if she just found a four leaf clover.

"Uh, mom dad what's going on here?"

"Oh, it's nothing mi hijo," Rafael said tried to look stoic but failing to do so. "It's just that, it's hard to believe that the boy I saw off to school in the morning has now become a man."

"What?"

Unfortunately, Rafael was unable to clarify what he meant as he was now balling his eyes out crying over his wife's shoulders. Angie being the loving wife she was patted her husband's back to soothe his crying.

"There, there sweetie, it's alright."

"Bu-but my baby-boy he-he is. Gone!"

"I know he is, but look on the bright side. We're just that much closer to having grandbabies~!"

"You're right! I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER! Soon, but not now, Marco is still too young of that!"

"Okay, stop right there! What are you two talking about?"

"What do you mean, what are we talking about?"

"This! This stuff about babies and you two being grandparents."

…

Looking at the scene unfolding before her Janna watched on her own personal live drama played out.

"Oh, now this is getting good," She said to herself not really caring if anyone heard her as she stuffed her mouth full with popcorn.

"I'll say," Glossaryck agreed as he took a single popcorn kernel from Janna's popcorn bag. "Usually for anything to get this interesting back in Mewni there would've been a war, an assassination or maybe even a former Queen of darkness wanting to elope with a monster, but this is good too."

"Glossaryck!" Queen called out to the little blue man. "We don't have time to be retelling people about some of our kingdoms failings."

Glossaryck just looked at Queen Moon and then to Marco as he was still talking to his parents and then back to Queen Moon.

"It sure feels like we've got some time to spare," Glossaryck said earning him a groan from Moon.

"Shhhh," Hekapoo hushed Moon with a whisper. "Be quiet I think things are starting to get a little bit more interesting." Hekapoo also joined the others in eating some of the popcorn from Janna. "Quick question, where did you get this? You're still 'just' wearing your bathrobes."

Janna simply shrugged at Hekapoo's question and gave her a simple answer. "Magic."

…

"Well, when we called you and Janna picked up your phone she said you were chained up to a sexy cosmic demon lady, and well…"

"We assumed you were losing your, what do you kids call it now a days? Oh, I remember! Your, V-card."

"Mom that not what-"

"I mean don't get me wrong I was surprised when you did lose it, but that part where you were chained up, not so much. Oh, is it that redhead over there? She looks cute. And is that her mom? And what's that small blue thing? A balloon?" Angie asked she looked over her son and waved at Moon and Hekapoo who also waved back. "What are you two standing out there for? Come on in and Janna, don't think I've forgotten about you hurry on in here."

Doing what they were told the group approached the house, but before they could enter Marco was finally able to get his words out and correct his mother.

"Mom! That's not what happened and that's not Hekapoo's mom." Marco stated.

"Oh, so that's her name. That's so exotic and fancy." Angie said out loud enough for the entire group to hear her as she looked down at Hekapoo with a smile.

"I like her already," smiled Hekapoo looking back at Angie with a sharp toothy smile.

"Don't encourage her and mom, focus," Marco ordered. "It's not what you think, nothing of that sort happen between us."

"Oh~." The sound of disappointment could clearly be heard in both Marco's parent's voices.

"Don't sound so disappointed by that. Also what did you mean by, you weren't surprised that I…" Marco sighed as he pinched the brig of his nose. "I can't believe that I'm going to say this." Marco took a deep breath and let it out. "Lost my v-card."

The rest of his group laughed a little as he said that last bit, but not loud enough for him to notice or hear them. Not even his parents had noticed them doing this because they were far too focused on their son's question.

"Well you see son, the reason is quite simple really. It's because that's how you were conceived," Rafael explained earning him a sharp elbow to the ribs by his wife. "I wasn't supposed to say that right?" Rafael muttered but it was too late, the damage had already been done.

"Wow, I didn't even know about that." Flabbergasted Janna couldn't believe what she just heard. She might not have believed it if it hadn't come out from Rafael's own mouth. 'Oh, this is too good to be true' Janna thought in her head as she planned to use this information later on to tease Marco. "Well look on the bright side, Marco. It now really seems that you are a misunderstood bad boy. Just not in the way you wanted huh." Janna nudged Marco to get a response.

She waited for Marco to react in a typical Marco fashion. With some yelling saying that his life was over followed by a quick showering in order to wash away the dirt. Followed by adamant denial of reality and facts and a tiny bit of a panic attack. But none of that was happening.

Janna was starting to worry about Marco as she placed her hand on his shoulder and to see if he was alright.

"Hey Marco, are you okay man?" she asked as she shakes him a little only for him to fall down to the hard flood.

Luckily Hekapoo was quick to react just in the nick of time saved Marco from hitting his head on the cold floor. She hoisted him over her shoulder as to make sure he doesn't just fall off and hit the ground this time. Seeing their son in distress Rafael was about to take Marco off Hekapoo, believing a woman of her stature wouldn't be able to hold his son for very long. As he approached her she raised her hand telling him to stop.

"Don't worry I got this," she insisted. "I'm like way stronger than you humans, so this is really no problem for the likes of me to lift."

"Humans like us?"

"Please Mr. Diaz doesn't worry about her, we can explain everything. I am Queen Moon and the one holding on to your son is Hekapoo."

"Sup." Hekapoo greeted.

"And this one here is Glossaryck" Moon stepped in and introduced the rest of the group to Marco's family. "Now please allow me to explain what is really going on here."

"Of course, come in sit down," Angie ushered them in. "Rafael honey, could you get your guest tea and cookies." Doing as he was told Rafael went into the kitchen to get everything ready.

Angie guided them to their lounge where they would be discussing the problem at hand. With everyone now seated minus Marco, who was just placed on the couch where Hekapoo when sat right next to him.

Seeing as her son had yet to wake up, she went up to him and pick him up with all her mom strength and was about to carry him to his bed until she was stopped when Hekapoo called out to her.

"Ah, what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to put my sweet little man to bed. Because it doesn't look like he'll be waking up anytime soon."

"Well isn't that sweet of you, but I recommend you put in back down," Hekapoo advised in a lazy manner. "Unless you plan on tucking me into his bed as well." She joked as she lifted her arm up for Angie to see a red translucent chain attached to her wrist.

Angie noticed the chain was not there a moment ago, she was sure of it. She then followed the chain links and found out that it was traveling towards her, but it wasn't her. No, it was leading towards her own son's wrist.

"Seeing the problem now?"

"I'm so very sorry but we are out of cookies. All we have is chocolate pudding."

"I'm loving this family."

After everyone sat back down and started to talk about what has happened after a few minutes they all came to an agreement that this was all Janna's fault, even she herself agreed with everyone. They then moved on to what needed to be done about this. After a bit more dialogue and empty pudding cups, both parties came to an agreement.

After some time Marco started to wake from his slumber. Opening his eye's, Marco saw he was in his living room. A sigh of relief overcame Marco as he believed that everything that had happened was just a bad dream and that he was not chained to a sexy cosmic demon lady. With that realization, Marco decided to go back asleep on the couch. He knew he should have gone to his bedroom to sleep, but the couch pillow he was sleeping on was so super soft and warm he didn't want to leave it. For some strange reason it smelt like a fireplace, he didn't really mind it but it felt quite out of place.

"Hey, you up?" a voice called out to him.

Shocked, Marco's eyes shot wide open as he recognized the voice that spoke to him.

"Hekapoo!?"

"The one and only. What, did you think this was a dream?" she questioned Marco but she got no answer as Marco frankly looked around the room.

"Where's my mom and dad?"

"They went into the kitchen to sort out some stuff with Moon and Glossaryck."

"What about Janna?"

"She went upstairs. She said she needed to take care of some lady business."

Instantly Marco knows what that meant. "Oh no!" Marco bolted off the couch and then began to runs straight upstairs to his room, dragging Hekapoo along for the ride. When he reached his bedroom door he halfway about to kick in his door but refrained from doing that. Instead, he politely knocked on the door just in case.

"Janna, are you in my bedroom?"

It didn't even need to wait a second before she answered. "Yes." He knew it.

Marco was about to open his door, but stopped when he remembered something very important he needed to ask first. "Are you decent?"

This time it took her a few seconds for her to answer this question. "Yes."

Marco wasn't buying it, it sounded way too disingenuous even for her. "Are you at my standards of decency?"

"No one is Marco."

"I like her."

"Why are you here?" Marco groaned out loud as he glared at Hekapoo.

"Did you forget?" Hekapoo raised her arm and pulled it back a little until the red chain showed itself.

Marco didn't forget about the red chain. He just hoped that this was all bad joke by Janna or better yet a dream. Looking at the chain, Marco noticed the chain was so much smaller compared to the first time he saw the chain. Looking at it now he guessed that the length of the red chain was somewhat under a meter long now.

"No, I didn't forget it's just that," Marco paused thinking of the right words to say to a cosmic entity that could as well be thousands of years old. "It's been such a chaotic day." With the last of his words, Marco slumped his head on his bedroom door exhausted mentally.

"I fainted when the girl I like just said hello to me and the next thing I know I'm hog-tied to a bed where my oldest friend was going to use a spell she's never tried before on me, then poof. You're there on top of me and nearly take my," Marco paused again as he couldn't believe he was going to say this. "My v-card."

Marco groaned out that last bit. Hekapoo wanted nothing better than to laugh at his face but she saw that now was not the right time for that. So she zipped her lips and let Marco continue letting out his pent-up stress.

"Then there was the whole me thinking that you weren't real bit and then you slapped my head, which still hurts by the way. Really the worst part of this day was when I found out how I was conceived! I could've gone my whole life never needing to know that bit of my life. And last, but not least a close second Janna is in my room." Marco finished off.

Okay, now she had to say something. "It's just one person in your room Marco, her being in there can't be that bad."

"Oh no, it is. Whenever she is in my room my stuff gets misplaced, stolen or used without my expressed consent."

'What does he mean by used, and how is that a bad thing' she thought and was about to ask him but Marco turned away from her and opened the door into his room.

When they both walked in they were both greeted by the sight of Janna laying on top of Marco's bed no longer wearing her black bathrobe. Instead, she was now wearing one of Marco's red hoodies and nothing visibly else as it was just large enough to cover up the lower half, barely. The zipper was half way down its length giving her chest some berthing room as well as some exposure. Her slender hairless legs crossed as they shifted side to side. Janna looked back at them as she noticed them enter, but as always her eyes were solely focused on Marco waiting for a reaction.

'I honestly see nothing wrong with this.' Hekapoo thought when she saw Janna.

"Sup." Janna greeted them a half-assed smile as she ate some chocolate pudding on the bed without a spoon.

"Janna!" Marco screamed as he saw what Janna was wearing.

Janna feigned shock at the call of her name and spilled some of the chocolate pudding on her bare chest, missing the hoodie.

"Whoops, silly me I spilled some on me. Marco, be a dear and help me clean up this mess. I don't want the get chocolate pudding on your hoodie, after all, chocolate is a bitch and a half to remove," her voice was so full of lust and want it was clear as day for Hekapoo to see.

'Does she have a thing for Marco?'

Feeling the tug of the chain Hekapoo's thoughts were interrupted as Marco walked right up to face Janna eye to eye. He looked down on her chest with her nipples just slightly covered by the red hoodie and chocolate pudding. Rolling his eyes Marco calmly walked over to Janna with Hekapoo following closely behind him. Not because of the invisible chain that connected them mind you, but mostly because she wanted to see how all of this goes down.

What happened next caught Hekapoo completely off guard when Marco all of a sudden grabbed the zipper of the hoodie Janna was wearing and undid it all the way. After that Marco then grabbed both sides of the collar and parted them apart to show case off Janna's naked form.

That is to say that's what Hekapoo expected to see, but instead what she saw was a mostly naked Janna that had both her nipples covered with Band-Aids as well as sporting a pair of underwear that was a noticeable few sizes too large for her.

'What a clit tease!'

"Ow Marco, aren't you getting a bit rough there with me? Because if you are, I like it."

"Shut up and stay still," came Marco's only reply as he dug into his back pocket and pulled out a well-folded handkerchief.

With his handkerchief in hand, Marco began the clean off the pudding that was on Janna's chest as quickly and as gently as possible. With each light wipe of the handkerchief on Janna's body, a soft moan escaped her lips showing that she was enjoying this treatment. This, however, didn't last very long as Marco finished up cleaning Janna fairly quickly and closed the hoodie back up.

"Awww finished already?"

"Quiet," Marco ordered Janna, he then went to his drawer and pulled one of his spare pants and tossed it onto Janna. "Here, put this on and go downstairs and wait for me there."

Janna didn't even try and argue. She did what she was told and slid on the over-sized jeans she was given and went to the door. But before she was through the door she stopped and looked back at Marco who also looked at her waiting for her to leave.

Janna just smiled at Marco and gave him a wink and blew a kiss his way. "See you two downstairs." She then proceeded to go down the stairs to see what the others were doing.

"Okay now that she's gone help me look for anything out of place."

"What? I'm not doing that. I don't even know what is supposed to be in place in here. And more important, what in the hell was that back there?!"

"The what?"

"Don't play coy with me, Marco. I'm talking about what you did with Janna. She exposed herself to you and you barely bat an eyelash at that. I mean she clearly wants you badly if she is willing to do all that. Tie you up, use you in a ritual, break into your room, and wear your stuff. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised that one day you wake up you'll find her on top of you just as she's about to take you v-card."

"Okay first off, never say 'v-card' to me ever again. I've gotten enough of that from my parents. Secondly, she's always stealing stuff from me. Thirdly she didn't expose herself to me, no more than those people on a beach do and lastly, she'll never do that to me."

"Oh, really how would you know that?"

"We've known each other since we were babies. Hell, there are even baby photos of us bathing together. Janna even lived with us for a few months one time when her mom and dad went back to the Philippines to do some family business they needed to take care of when we were both ten."

"What are you trying to get at Marco, are you trying to say you view her like a sister?"

"I wouldn't say she's like a sister to me. More like an annoying cousin that teases you every chance they get."

Hekapoo smiles at that little analogy as it kind of reminds her somewhat of her relationship she has with Rhombulus.

"Alright, you've convinced me that there is nothing going on between the two of you." Hekapoo conceded for now. She still thought that those two have something between them. "But I still think she'll jump you one of these days."

"You know the scary part of that is, I do think she just might do that. But that's a long way from ever happening if it ever happens. Anyways are you going to help me find what she did in my room or not?"

Hekapoo rolled her one visible eye "Fine I'll help, just tell me what to look for."

"Just look for anything out of place or find something that doesn't belong. Last time she was in my room she placed a mannequin in my bed and dressed it up to look like Jackie."

"How's this Jackie?"

"Oh she's the girl I~" Marco pauses mid-sentence to think of a good lie. "Go to school with."

'Nailed it.'

"Oh really, is that it?" She didn't believe him. She knew there was more.

"Yes, that's it. Now help me find what Janna did to my room. And before you say anything, yes I know she did something in the room I can feel it."

Having nothing really better to do, Hekapoo decided to help Marco find what Janna did in his room. In fact, it didn't even take that long to find something. When she was checking over Marco's bed she looked under his pillow and found something that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Hey, Marco I found something."

"Wow, that was quick. What did you find?"

"Her underwear." Hekapoo showed it off to Marco who visibly flinched when he saw it. "Never did peg her for a girl that to liked pink."

"Are you sure it's hers, it looks brand new?" Marco asked but tragically he knew deep down that it was hers and she had used them, this was something Janna would totally do to him.

"Only one way to find out." Bring them closer to her face Hekapoo sniffed the pink under a few times before pulling away. "Yeah it's hers, it's got her scent all over it. She even peed a little on it."

"EWWW!" Marco squealed out in disgust. "That gross Hekapoo!"

"Oh don't be such a baby Marco, it was just a sniff. It's not like I'm going to eat it or anything."

"I don't care just get rid of it!"

With that said Hekapoo clenched the hand that was holding the panties with her fist were burst into flames for a second only to be left was ashes.

"There, all done."

"What was that?!"

"What? You told me to get rid of them."

"I meant like throw it in the bin or in the laundry, not set it on fire!"

"Well, that's your fault for not being specific with me."

"…" Marco was about to say something but stopped as he refocused himself. "You're right, I wasn't being specific. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, meat wad," Hekapoo gave Marco a little playful punch to his shoulder showing that were no hard feelings between them.

It was just then, both of them saw all of a sudden the chain appeared before them glowing bright red as it grew in length as it then disappeared again.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, the chain grew again." Marco agreed. "I think it's about at three meters now."

"Guessing that extra length will come in handy huh."

"No arguments here, but knowing our luck it'll go back to being less than thirty centimeters in no time."

"Don't jinx it, Marco."

"Did you just call me Marco?"

"Yeah, that is your name is it?"

"Well yes it is, it's just. That's the very first time you've used my name. You usually just call me meat wad."

Hekapoo stared down Marco looking him deep in the eyes, but didn't keep it up for long as she started to falter by breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Hahahahaha~" a single tear fell from Hekapoo's eye as she wiped it away. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Marco grinds a little at that as well. "Want to head down back with the others? I kind of want to know what's going to happen with all of this. That and I need to tell Jenna that you burnt her panties."

"You think she'll be angry with that?"

"Na, she's wearing mine anyways so she won't really care."

"About that, is this a very common thing with you two?"

"From what I know, sort of. She does like wearing my stuff, she says it just smells nicer than what she wears."

Curious Hekapoo grabs Marco by the collar of his hoodie and drags him close to her taking a big whiff of his scent on his clothes.

"Not bad, you smell quite nice in fact. Kind of like a bakery or a barbecue with a hint of wildflowers, an odd combination, but it works for you. No wonder Janna like your scent."

"Thanks, I guess." Both Marco and Hekapoo stood there awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity. Well, only Marco did as Hekapoo continued to smell him again. "So~ should we head down now?"

Pushing herself away from Marco, Hekapoo looked up at him and smiled. "Sure thing, muscles."

"Muscles? Way the sudden name change?"

"I saw you without your shirt on remember" Hekapoo reminded Marco of their first encounter. "And I got to say, you take good care of yourself. Can't wait to see how you turn out in fifteen years or so." She gave Marco a play full wink as she walked towards the door to head downstairs.

"Well, you coming or what?" she asked.

Following closely behind, Marco couldn't help but wonder 'did she just wink at me or was she just blinking? I can't tell with her hair covering the other side of her eye. How does she even have a full vision of her surroundings? Does she even have another eye? Oh well, who cares about that. For now at least.'


	3. Ch 3 first night on Earth

**Hi quick note, just wanted to wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy new year. And speaking of the new year I'm planning on trying to get the next chapter for this story ready on the first or second and then after that the next chapter of squire to knight on somewhere in February. That is to say if I don't get shite face drunk and forget about it over the holidays as I head out to Queensland to spend some time with my family. Hope to see you all soon.**

Ch 3 First Night on Earth

Making their way down the stairs and into the kitchen they saw everyone they was looking for something excluding Janna who wasn't there.

The first one to notice their arrival was Glossaryck but he had his face covered with some of the best homemade pudding he has ever had. So understandably he was far too preoccupied to say anything, leaving Angie to be the one to notice and call out to them.

"Marco, sweetie you're awake," Angie called out to her son with joy in her voice. "And I see you also brought Hekapoo with you. Good."

"Mom, we are literally chained together." Marco pointed out." And where's Janna?"

"Sorry sweetie I forgot about that. Janna went home after she came downstairs."

"Figures she'd split, most likely to avoid me gave her panties back" Marco said but he whispered that last part under his breath.

"Oh mi hijo, your mother and your friend's friends have come up with a plan to help out with your little problem."

"I'd hardly call having your son chained up to one of the members of the Magic High Commission a little problem. But yes, we do have a plan that both parties have agreed on." Moon commented. "Hekapoo, you and I both know we can't just take away this child from his family, it would be very unethical of us and 'No!' we can't just cut off his hand and reattach it later. We all thought of that but Glossaryck has informed me that the chain that bonds you two together is not just physical connection to the both of you but spiritually as well."

"I wasn't going to suggest that," Hekapoo pleaded.

It was then Glossaryck pulled his head out of the tub of pudding he was eating and looked over to her.

"Then why do you have your scissors out in your hand mmmm?" Glossaryck asked accusingly.

Panicking Hekapoo quickly hid them in her dress. "I have no idea what you're taking about. I see no scissors." She tried to play it off, but she wasn't fooling anyone especially Marco as he was glaring holes in the side of her head.

Seeing that were starting to go off track, Moon picked up her tea spoon and started to clink it on her tea cup to regain order and focus on the more important matter at hand.

"We really have no time for this, it's getting late and we're all tired from today's events, but I still need to fill you both in on what's going to happen." She waited for both Marco and Hekapoo to start paying attention to her before she continued.

"As I was saying, we can't just take Marco from his family. So instead we've agreed that it would be best for you to stay here with Marco and his family."

"WHAT!?"

"Now Hekapoo, it's not really that bad."

"What do you mean, 'it's not really that bad?' I have a job to do, I also have responsibilities I need to carry out!" Hekapoo shouted at Moon.

She would have continued shouting but Glossaryck managed to stop her in her tracks by just raising his hand. "Well look on the bright side, you finally get a vacation from your Magic High Commission duties. That means you don't have to forge scissors, we'll just put all orders on hold. You don't have to hunt down people who are misusing or stealing dimensional scissors, Rhombulus and Lekmet will take care of it. And finally, you won't need to attend any Magic High Commission meetings until further notice." Glossaryck finished.

"Wait, I won't be expected to attend any more meetings?"

"You can, that is, if both you and Marco want to."

"Hell yeah! Not more meetings," cheered Hekapoo with a smile on her face, but that faded very quickly as she glared back over to Glossaryck. "What's the catch to all of this?"

"Don't look at me," Glossaryck said as he pointed at Moon. "She did all the talking and agreement making with these lovely people over her." He gestured at Mrs. and Mr. Diaz for clarification.

"Moon, what did you do?"

"Well you see Hekapoo, since Marco has his own responsibilities here in his home world and the fact you are chained together, both his parents and I have made preparations for you to attend classes at his school."

There was a sudden cold silence that know filled the room. It was so quiet that everyone in the kitchen could hear Glossaryck's tongue licking the once large bowl full of pudding clean. The silence finally ended when Hekapoo suddenly without warning, burst into hysterical laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha! That's a good one Moon ha ha." Calming down from her laughter, Hekapoo wiped a tear drop from her eye. "And people say you can't tell any good jokes."

"Hekapoo, I'm not joking with you in the slightest. You are going to school."

Hearing this the small flame that hovered above her head was stating to grow in size as the temperature in the room was rising at an alarming rate.

"Is it getting hot in here or is that just me?"

"No it's not you, it's her," Glossaryck pointed at a seemingly very angry Hekapoo. "Moon, if you would so kindly."

"Everyone stay behind me for this," Moon ordered as she pulled out her wand.

"Marco my boy, if you value your life I suggest you come over here, that is if your chain can reach."

Seeing where this was going, Marco made a mad dash towards Moon and just before he could Hekapoo's body bust in flames almost as if napalm went off. Luckily, Moon had cast a barrier in front of her protecting herself and the Diaz's from the hot flames coming off Hekapoo. Marco on the other hand didn't make it in time before he got in the barrier, but he came mostly intact and without serious injury. The one thing he would need would be a change in pants, as the ones he was currently wearing looked more like ass-less chaps.

"Hekapoo, I recommend you calm down," Glossaryck somewhat suggested to calm her down, but she wasn't listing to him. "Well, I tried. Sorry about the kitchen Mrs. and Mr. Diaz, Hekapoo isn't this violent."

"Oh, that's okay. We were planning on redecorating the kitchen anyways."

"Don't worry about the renovation costs, I'd be more than happy to reimburse you for any and all damages that Hekapoo causes when she stays here," Moon stated.

"Speaking of damages," Glossaryck floated over to Marco, pulled out a small pouch, and threw it into Marco's face, exploding into a cloud of fine red power.

Marco burst into a fit of coughing as the red powder made it hard to breathe, also tasting like chilly. "What was that for?"

"So you don't get burnt by her flames, obviously."

"Wait, what?" Marco asked panic clearly heard in his voice.

Glossaryck rolled his eyes at the question and pointed down at his wrist. Looking down Marco saw the red chain appear on his wrist which meant one of two things. Taking into consideration on what just happened to him it wasn't hard to guess what the outcome would be.

"Oh, crap," were the last words that left his mouth as the chain began to retract and sent him hurtling towards Hekapoo.

Hekapoo didn't even see Marco being torpedoed towards her, but it was too late as he collided into her, stopping her fire fueled rage in its tracks before the fire got out of control.

Groaning in pain Hekapoo managed to lift her head off the floor to stare Marco in the face. "Told you, you'd jinx it."

Lifting his own head off the floor, he stared back at Hekapoo as if she had just said something incredibly stupid. "You're the one set fire to the kitchen and my rump!"

"Hehe, who says rump these days?" Hekapoo giggled at Marco's use of such PC language.

Marco was about to quickly retort back at Hekapoo but he decided against it. He also was in a great deal of pain from the burn on his ass and the head on collision he had with Hekapoo, so he really couldn't be bothered to argue.

"Well, I see everything's settled then," Glossaryck dusted his hands clean of the red power he used on Marco. "Now, let's go home. It's getting late."

Moon agreed it was getting late and she needed to get home soon. Who knew what Star or River were doing in the castle without her to keep things in proper order. Reaching into her dress again Moon pulled out a leather pouch of gold and handed it to Angie.

"Here, this well cover the damages to your kitchen and a little bit extra just in case of any other damages Hekapoo may cause in your absence."

"Thanks, this is very nice of you but we can't just take this, it's too much."

"Mrs. Diaz I'm-."

"Please, call me Angie."

"Alright then Angie, I'm a very wealth queen of my own kingdom. In fact, I'm so wealth that the amount of money I just gave you doesn't even cover the food bill for my husband on a meal by meal basis. I'm not joking when I say that, sadly. So take it in good faith."

"Well, if you insist."

Reaching into her dress again Moon pulled out her own pair of scissors and cut out a portal. With Glossaryck close by Moon looked over to where Marco and Hekapoo lied on the ground.

"Oh, and Hekapoo."

Pushing Marco off her Hekapoo stood up to face Moon. "Yeah Moon?"

"Be sure to be on your best behavior."

"I will make no such promises."

Grumbling, Moon decided that this was really the best she was going to get out of her. "Marco."

Hearing his name being called he gets up from the ground and looks over at Moon. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Make sure Hekapoo doesn't get into any trouble."

Rubbing the back of his head Marco had a troubled look on his face. "I don't think I could enforce that."

Smiling with pride Hekapoo slapped the back of Marco's head, not a very hard slap mind you but a gentler one. "Glad you know your place, muscles."

"I see you two have things settled, for now at least. Tomorrow I'll investigate the spell book and its maker, and I'll inform you of any developments as soon they appear. Until then, enjoy your somewhat forced vacation."

Cutting a hole in reality, Moon waved goodbye to Hekapoo and the Diaz family with them waving goodbye.

"See you next time."

"Come by any time you want. It would always be a pleasure to have you in our home and always remember we'll always have pudding for you to eat when you do come over."

Peaking up in interest Glossaryck smiled widely in anticipation for his next visit. "I really do love this family," Glossaryck said before he and Moon stepped into the portal.

With both Moon and Glossaryck now gone Hekapoo looked down upon her wrist and the red chain and inspected its new length before it vanished from sight.

Three feet of chain.

Furrowing her eyebrows in frustration Hekapoo started to curse out loudly, "Shit! Fuck! Dammit!" Hekapoo only stopped her outburst when she noticed the Diaz's were watching her. "Sorry about that," she apologized.

"It's okay sweetie, we understand that you're going through some things and we know it might not seem like it now, but you'll get the hang of things sooner than you think."

"Yeah, like the old saying we have on Earth here. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade or another saying is, when god closes a door, he opens a window." Rafael paused as he saw the confused face of Hekapoo for a bit before he continued. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that you may really like it here if simply give it a shot."

Angie couldn't help but smile at her husband's reassuring speech he was giving and decided to add a bit of her own as well.

"He's not wrong you know, I'm sure you'll like it here. Anyways tomorrow is a weekend, so Marco will be able to help you get ready for school on Monday. But until then I say we all get some sleep. It's very late now and we could gain a lot from some well-earned rest."

"And don't worry about the damage done to the kitchen Hekapoo. I'll start to fix it in the morning."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've got it covered." With a snap of her fingers Hekapoo started to make some clones and they immediately started working on fixing the kitchen she destroyed. "My clones well most likely have the kitchen fixed by tomorrow."

"Well that's fantastic," Angie cheered. "Marco, go and show Hekapoo to the spare bedroom for her to sleep in."

"Ah, Mom. I think you're forgetting something really important here," Marco pointed out as he raised his arm in the air making the red chain appear. "We've only got from the looks of it, only 30 centimeters of chain separating us."

"Oh? Well then, take her to you room then and help her get comfortable."

"And remember son, no funny business," Rafael sternly warned his son.

"Dad! I'd never do anything like that!"

"I know that, I was just messing with you," Rafael and his wife giggled a little at Marco's reaction. On the other hand, Hekapoo who was full on laughing at him.

"Whatever! Come on Hekapoo let's go. I need to change my pants."

"Right behind you, Muscles."

When they walked away both Rafael and Angie started to coo when they left to his bedroom.

"Did you hear that honey?"

"Yes, I did. Hekapoo has already given our son a nickname. I can already see they're going to be the best of friends."

…

Back in Marco's room, Hekapoo looked over the room once again as this was where she'd be living in for god knows how long. It didn't look half bad either. It was far cleaner than her own place, although it was a bit on the plain side, but she could add some of her own things to liven the room up a bit and give it some character.

'I wonder if he'd let me in store a forge in his bedroom? Or maybe a weapons rack on that wall over there?'

"Hey, uh, Hekapoo. Can I ask you to do something for me?"

'Okay this is interesting,' she thought, not expecting this of all thing to happen so soon. "Sure, what is it?"

"Can you wear this for a minute?" Marco handed Hekapoo a black sleeping mask.

Confused as to why he'd ask her to do this, she'd just had to ask. "Why do I need to wear this?"

"So I can get changed. I don't want you looking at me when I do."

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yes I am, I'm very self-conscious, and especially with my body and I've never gotten undressed in front of any girl before. Excluding my mom that is."

Hekapoo at first wanted nothing more than to laugh at him, tease him and make him suffer, but the shy puppy dog eyes he was giving her melted her ironically cold heart. He was just so cute like this.

"Fine," She agreed reluctantly. "You're lucky I find you cute when you beg." Placing the sleeping mask on she waited for Marco to change.

After a few seconds of waiting Marco told her she could take off the sleeping mask. As she did, she looked over Marco and saw that he was now wearing a long sleeve light blue night wear.

"Not bad Marco, looks like you can pull off more than just red it seems," she complimented in her own way.

"Not that I don't appreciate the compliant but what are you going to wear for bed. Or are you just going to sleep in that dress?"

"No, I don't sleep in my dress," She answered. "Well, not most of the time but that's beside the point. I'll simply just open a portal back home and grab a few things," she explained as she reached into her dress to find her scissors but unexpectedly found nothing, beside a letter addressed to her.

'To Hekapoo, I took away your only pair of dimensional scissors away from you so you can't go dimension hopping. This is not a punishment, as I believe that if you did go dimension hopping with the boy attach to you, he would most likely get hurt.'

Furious, Hekapoo burned the little note to ashes and started violently swearing curses in a language Marco didn't recognize. He rightfully assumed they were all directed at Glossaryck.

"WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS TAKING MY SCISSORS AWAY? UH!" she yelled out only to face Marco. "Do you know I MADE those FUCKING scissors myself?! Do you know how that makes me look? The creator and scissor enforcer, having her own pair of scissors taken from her," she paused for a moment for Marco to answer, but seeing how nervous he looked, he wouldn't be giving an answer any time soon. "It makes me look like a chump!"

Thinking fast Marco came up with a quick solution to hopefully calm down the very angry fire hazard down before she burned his bedroom down like she did to the kitchen.

"Could you, I don't know… call someone you know… ask them to lend you a pair?"

Pausing her fire spouting rage Hekapoo thought about what Marco just said. "Shit, you're right." Smacking herself on the head. "Why didn't I think of that? Good call, Marco."

"No worries, just please don't burn my room or any part of my house."

Not even bothering to hear his request she reached back into her dress to find her mirror, but instead found another note.

'P.S. I saw your mirror fell out down from your dress when you tried to put away the scissors that you were going to use to cut the boy's hand off and didn't want to embarrass you too much in front of the other Magic High Commission members. I'll be holding onto it until we met again. Until then, good luck and try not to burn the poor kid. I see great things in his future. Mostly him feeding me pudding, such and such about faith and how the red strings connect everything and everyone and all that nonsense, but really just the pudding stuff. It's really good, you should try some while you're there. Just remember to leave me some.'

When she finished reading the note, just like the first one she burnt it to ash, but didn't throw a temper tantrum that threaten to burn the house down. Instead, she looked back over to Marco with a piercing glimmering eye of fire and gold.

"Any more ideas, muscles?" she asked surprisingly nicely despite the look of rage in her eyes.

"Well… you did say you were the forger of all dimensional scissors. Can't you just make another pair?"

"I could, but I don't think you have what I'd need to make one."

"Well what do you need? We may have it here or I may know where we could get some."

Hekapoo was very hesitant to say anything as she doubted Marco's words. It's not like she thought Marco was lying to her. It was just that she knew that Earth was a very backwater place when it came to things of the magical persuasion, but she decided to humor him. And who knows, there may be some hope for her.

"Okay then, I'm going to need a forge," Hekapoo stated to list of with the most crucial part of the making of dimensional scissors.

"I know of a steel mill not too far out of town where one of my cousins works."

"Good, good that sounds promising. A place like that would also surely have the tools I'll need as well. Well that takes off a few things right there, but do you know where I could get any fairy powder. And I'm not talking about the cheap stuff. I need that high-grade stuff if I'm going to make this work."

"Fairy powder?... yeah… we don't have any fairies here, well not any real fairies anyways."

Marco could very much see and feel the disappointment on Hekapoo's face when he said that to her as he braced for a fiery explosion to happen, but it never did happen. Letting down his guard Marco saw that Hekapoo wasn't really angry. Okay, she did look angry, but not I'll-murder-everything-in-the-room angry. More like I'm-very-tired-and-will-deal-with-you-in-the-morning sort of thing.

"Are you okay, Hekapoo?"

Letting out a painful groaning Hekapoo sat down on Marco's bed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just very tired right now. Too many things are happening to me and I just want to sleep it off and deal with it later, as in far later. Maybe in a week or two later, depending how I'm feeling."

"Well, I'm impressed. For a second there I thought you were going to burn down my room," Marco joked.

Hekapoo looked up at Marco and even more surprisingly smiled at his joke. "Yeah, I'm impressed with myself as well." With that said and done with Hekapoo yawned as her eye started to feel heavy with exhaustion. "Hey, do you have anything I can wear for bed? Sleeping in my dress is not the most comforting thing to sleep in and trust me when I say I've done it one to many times."

"Sure, I'll ask my mom if she's got any spare nightwear you can borrow."

Marco started to walk out towards the door thinking that Hekapoo was going to follow him, but unexpectedly felt the red chain pull him in the opposite direction. Looking back, Marco saw Hekapoo was walking towards his closet as she opened it and took one of his clean red hoodies.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"What's it look like? I'm finding something to wear for bed."

"And I told you I'd ask Mom if she has anything for you to borrow for tonight."

"I know, but I'm too tired to wait for that. Also, your mom's way to nice and I'd feel bad asking anything from her. After all, I am living in her house so it's best not to bother her or your father too much."

"Oh, and you don't feel bad at all when you take from me without asking first?"

"Well we are chained together so what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. That and I like seeing your over the top reactions to things. Also, you don't mind it when that Janna chick comes in and wears your clothes."

"First off, you have nothing I want. Also, you have nothing, period."

"Not right now, but when I get my hands on Glossaryck I will. And trust me, you'll want what I have."

"That's beside the point and secondly I don't 'let' her take my stuff. I always try to get it back but she always…" Marco stopped mid-sentence as he saw Hekapoo start to take off her dress in front of him.

Quickly Marco averted his gaze from Hekapoo and covered his eyes to shield himself from her nude form. Noticing this Hekapoo looked back at the boy and chuckled to herself at Marco's sense of innocence.

"What a virgin. Can't take the sight of beautiful naked lady?"

"I'm fifteen! It's considered normal for people my age to still be virgins!"

"I know, I was just messing with you," she clarified as she zipped up the hoodie. "You can look, Muscles. I'm clothed."

Marco uncovered his eyes and looked at Hekapoo and saw that she was wearing his hoodie, but it was really hard to look at her. She had grabbed one of his larger hoodies he had. The ones he only wore when it got really cold or when he had nothing else to wear or for when he started to outgrow some of his older hoodies. Thankfully, since it was one of his larger hoodies it covered more of her then the smaller sizes he had, but there was still a problem with it.

The hoodie only covered just enough of her lower section as a skirt would, but the most problematic part of it was that her breasts were far larger than he thought they were as the fabric of his hoodie clearly showed him they were stretching his hoodie out.

Getting a feel for it Hekapoo was starting to like this hoodie. It was comfy and loose in all the right places and smelt great.

"This is nice. I can see why you have so many of this hoodie. They are very comfy."

"Whatever," Marco conceded, as he knew she wouldn't listen to him. "I'll get you one of my night wear pair of pants for you to wear as well."

"Na, I'm fine with just this," She said as she walked to the bed leaving her clothes behind.

"Wait, are you just going to leave your clothes on the floor?"

Stopping she looked back and merely said, "Yeah, what about it."

"Well for one thing it's rude to leave your clothes on the floor." Bending down, Marco grabbed Hekapoo's clothes as to properly hang it in the closet, but nearly stumbled over himself as he picked up her bra.

Marco's face lit up as red as a cherry as he quickly hung them in his closet and closed it all the while Hekapoo laugh at his misfortune.

"You know this is starting to become one of the best days of my life. Can't remember the last time I've laughed this much before."

"Well I'm glad you are having a great time," Marco said sarcastically.

"You said it, Casanova," Hekapoo reapplied knowing Marco was being sarcastic with her. "Now let's get to bed, I'm tired."

Agreeing with her, Marco followed closely behind her and as they reached his bed Hekapoo slipped in while Marco did not. Instead, he knelt down and was looking for something under his bed.

"Uh, what are you doing, Marco?"

"Looking for my sleeping bag that's under my bed."

"Why are you doing that? This bed can easily fit the both of us?" Hekapoo pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be sleeping in the same bed as you."

On any other day, with any another guy Hekapoo would've taken that as an insult to her beauty as some people may think she was ugly. It really did depend on the dimension she was in. She knew there were different standards of beauty, but Hekapoo liked to think she was beautiful all round, no matter where she was in the multiverse.

It was either that or the person in question that said that to her was as gay as her life time was long. She may not have known Marco for very long, less than a day in fact, but she could tell he wasn't gay. He was just very shy about the opposite sex.

"Aw~ that's cute. You don't trust yourself to sleep in the same bed with a beauty like me. What? Afraid your inner animal instincts will awaken and you'll try and have your way with poor little old me, Muscles? Don't worry, I can hold you back from doing anything too brash. I'm stronger than you'll ever be."

"Oh please, if anything it's more realistic that your inner animal instincts will awaken, and you'll try to have your way with poor little 'young' me. Or did you forget the literal first moments we met?"

"Hey! I've told you I thought that you were nothing more than just a figment of my dreams," Hekapoo tried to defend herself but Marco was having none of that.

"That's not going to hold up in a court of law just so you know," Marco hammered in.

"Muscles look, I know I'm not the nicest of people to be with but I'm not that bad of a person to make someone sleep on the floor in their own room, so just get in the bed, Muscles," Hekapoo asked but Marco was still trying to find his sleeping bag. "Look Muscles, stop. I'll sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed, okay?"

"No, I'm not going to let a lady, such as yourself, sleep on the floor. My family taught me better than that."

A lovely smile came upon her face as he said that about her. "Aw~ and they say chivalry is dead," Hekapoo coed sweetly, but now she grinned madly as she had just came up with the perfect plan for Marco to sleep in the bed with her.

She first out stretched her arm until the chain re-appeared, grabbed onto it, and then yanked on it forcing Marco onto the bed with her. As Marco landed, she immediately grabbed onto Marco with both her arms and legs keeping him in place. Sure, he tried to struggle to get free but what Hekapoo said about her being stronger than him was not mere boast of hot air.

"Hekapoo! Let go of me," Marco demanded.

"Not until you agree to sleep in the same bed with me."

"Never," he denied her.

"Okay then, let's try it this way if you'd like. Agree to sleep in the same bed with me, or else."

"Or else what?!"

"Or else I'll start making loud sex noises. Very, loud, sex noises. So loud in fact that the whole neighborhood will hear me screaming your name at the top of my lungs as I say what an animal you are in bed."

"You wouldn't dare," Marco stopped struggling as he looked her dead in the eye.

She totally would.

"Try me, Muscles."

"…" Marco said nothing as he was trying to find the right words to say.

Hekapoo on the other hand was not going to give him the time to do that. As she took a deep breath in and opened her mouth to do exactly what she promised him she would do.

"Okay, okay stop," Marco frantically agreed. "Can't believe I'm saying this. I'll sleep in the same bed with you."

Smiling in victory Hekapoo let go of Marco. "See, wasn't that hard."

"Speak for yourself, you nearly gave me a heart attack with that."

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Muscles."

"Also, could you stop calling me Muscles, it's embarrassing."

"Okay I was going to because it was betting boring but now~ after you said that, not anymore."

"Can you at least not call me that in public please?"

"Only when you're being a good boy and if I'm felling generous I will. Now shut up. I want to sleep now." With her eye lid closing Hekapoo started to drift into sleep.

"Fine, just don't do anything funny to me when I'm asleep."

"You'd be so lucky." She got off one last witty retort before sleep finally claimed her

Marco, seeing Hekapoo fall asleep right next to him now had a slight problem on his hands. Well it's more like, he had a big problem in-between his arm. As it would appear Hekapoo was using Marco's arm as a pillow as it was currently wedged between her voluptuous breasts. He did try removing his arm but found Hekapoo tightening her grasp on it.

Seeing no way out, Marco gave up and decided to deal with this tomorrow and hoped to set some ground rules for Hekapoo. Especially if they ever had to share the same bed again. Closing his eyes, Marco soon found himself falling to sleep of the rhythm of Hekapoo's breathing.

With the both of them now fast asleep, neither of them noticed that the chain appeared and grew in length as they slept or the fact that there was a dark figure hanging outside the window.

 **"It would seem our little game has gotten more complex,"** the dark figured pondered. **"Oh well, I've already made plans just in case something like this happened."**


	4. Ch 4 Morning sunshine

**Well I just got back from my Christmas holiday in the Gold Cost and can't wait for the new year of 2019. So after this chapter the next one I'm planning on releasing will be Squire to knight, and that will hopefully come out somewhere in February.**

 **As always favorite, follow and leave a review to let me know what you think of this story and what you'd like to happen.**

 **Again to anyone that reads this have a happy new year and see you all soon.**

Ch 4 Morning sunshine

As Morning came Marco was the first to wake up for the day with Hekapoo still fast asleep. Look down at her he saw that Hekapoo was still holding onto his arm as if it was a teddy bear. And if you looked at her at the right angle one would be forgiven if they found Hekapoo to be somewhat cute in a manner of speaking. Baring the fact that this woman was probably older the Jesus Christ himself and could very much burn you to a crisp then yeah. She look cute right now.

'You know, this isn't so bad.' Marco first thought to himself as he woke up.

She didn't do anything to him, that he knew of. She didn't snore at all, her 'chest' was very soft and it felt nice sleeping beside her. Almost like a drink of warm milk before bed. The only bad thing about sleeping in the same bed as her was not trying to wake her up. She also started to bit his arm halfway through the night, well to be far on her it was more of a nibble, nothing too painful. There was also her smell, she didn't smell bad per say it was just that she smelt like smocked hickory wood chips. In all honesty, Marco liked it. It was nice and pleasant and was making him crave some barbeque beef for obvious reasons.

Trying and failing to get out of bed as it would seem Hekapoo has a hard time letting go of his arm that and he remembered the part of the chain attached to them. Marco tries to wake Hekapoo for the morning.

"Hekapoo, Hekapoo" he shakes her gentility to wake her up. "Wake up. Its morning and I have to shower and cook breakfast."

Hekapoo beings to steer in her sleep. "5 more minutes." She blurted out gripping his arm that she was sleeping with tighter.

Frustrated Marco grind evilly as he thought up a way to get revenge on the little demon for what she did last night. He reached for her exposed ear and rubbed it in-between his index and thumb. The effect was immediate as Hekapoo's one eye shoot wide. Now very much awake she quivered at his touch with a slight blush covered her pale white face.

"Let go of my ear you idiot." She squealed out like a little girl as she dug her claws into his arm she was holding. "It's sensitive."

Yelping in pain Marco lets go of her ear and as he does she stops digging her claws into his flesh but not too deeply as she still holds on to his arm.

"Hekapoo stop! That hurts!" he cries out in pain.

Immidenintly she lets go of his arm now fully awake and looks at him with hatred in her eye.

"Do that again Muscles and I'll for real rip your heart out and eat it." She threatened him and he believed her.

"Yes, I will. Just don't dig your claws into me like that never again."

"Good." Letting go of Marco's arm he looked over it to see the damage she caused to him.

Seeing him looking over his arm Hekapoo kind of felt bad for what she did.

"Don't worry about it Muscles, I didn't dig my claws that deep into your arm." She looks over his arm to make sure she didn't to any lasting damage to him, just to be on the safe side. "See, no blood. And if you're lucky and it scares. You can say you got it in a fight with me and lived, so you're welcome."

"Why should I be?"

"Right, forgot you don't really know a lot about me so let me fill you in on who I am a little. You see I'm one of the most well know power houses in the multiverse. There is hardly any dimension that doesn't know who I am, besides Earth of course. So just surviving a fight with me will get you a lot of respect in some places."

"Well thanks but I don't think I'll be using that any time soon and these claw marks you gave me are too shallow to cause scaring, so I'm good."

"To bad. A lot of girls like guys with scars. Makes them look like a badass worrier."

"Well here on Earth, a heavily scared person just looks shady. So don't talk to any of them while you're here."

"Fine." Hekapoo reluctantly took his warning of not talking to any person with a lot of scars. "So what are we going to do today Muscles?"

"Well first I'm going to take a shower." Marco answered as he got out of bed with Hekapoo following closely behind him. "And then make breakfast. Oh, quick question. Do you want to shower first or do you want to after me?"

"What's a shower?"

"Uh… do you happen to have running water where you're from?"

"Like in a river? Or water that can actually run like you and I can on land."

"Okay, I'll take that as a no." giving himself a seconds thought Marco came up with a way to explain it to Hekapoo. "It's kind of like bathing under a waterfall but just less water and you can also control the temperature of the water."

"Oh, that's cool. Seems like you humans can come up with some really interesting inventions. But no, I don't. What did you call it again? Right! Shower, yeah I don't shower or in general bath at all."

"Is it because of the fire on top of your head?" Marco pointed out the little flame that hovered over her. And now that he did he wondered how his bed didn't catch on fire last night.

"What, no. This right here is nothing really, I should have said I don't really need to bath" she clarified. "You see if I want to get myself clean I just set myself on fire to burn off any dirt and grime that's on me like so." Hekapoo raised one of her hands to click her fingers.

"Wait, No!" Marco tried to stop her but failed to do so in time.

With the flames now fully covering her it didn't take her long to burn away the dirt and grime she collected from yesterday away but also the hoodie she was wearing. As the fire died down she was no longer wearing the hoodie as it now was nothing more than a pile of ash on the floor leaving a very exposed Hekapoo in its absence.

Marco being in full view of the now mostly naked Hekapoo with only her underwear being the only thing on her that didn't burn away, as it was fire proof. Looking at her now saw more than any boy his age could hope to see in their short lives.

Marco's eyes widen in surprise upon seeing Hekapoo's naked form. So caught off by surprise Marco tumbled backwards unable to take his eyes of her. Because of this Marco took a miss step when he was backing away from Hekapoo he tripped over himself and fell rolling out of his room.

"Yeah, Marco." Hekapoo callout out peeking her head outside his door frame to see him on the floor in the hall. "You okay over there Marco?"

"Awwwwwww." Marco mounded out in pain. "Can you please put some cloths on, NOW!" he demands as he gets back up.

"Sorry, forgot that I wasn't wearing something fire proof but hey look on the bright side. I think the chain grow longer last night." Hekapoo pointed out as she noticed they could be further apart than before. "I think we got a good 9-10 meters now." She tested it out as she dusted off the ash that was on her before going over the dresser where Marco place her dress.

Opening the dresser she finds her dress and bra hanging neatly on the right hand side. She makes sure there is no more ashes left on her body and grabs her dress. Before she puts it on she looks over to her side and doesn't see Marco anywhere in his room.

'That's strange.' She thought to herself in her. 'Where's Marco? Marco, where are you?" she calls out to Marco.

"I'm right outside, beside the door."

"Why are you outside your room?"

"Are you still naked?"

Hekapoo looks down on herself and sees she is only wearing her underwear.

'Well, mostly I guess."

"Well then hurry up. I need to take a shower and then cook breakfast."

"Fine, whatever dad." She did what she was asked and put on her bra and dress as quickly as she could. "There done, you can come back in now Muscles. I'm all fully dressed now."

Upon hearing that Marco steeped back into his room and he indeed saw Hekapoo with her cloths on her this time. Looking towards the floor he saw both the ashes of his hoodie Hekapoo wore and a black scorch mark on the floor were Hekapoo did her own version of dry cleaning.

"Okay I'm going to have to start laying down some ground rules now."

"Wow what up, who said you were in charge of laying down the rules here?"

"This is my house, I can lay down the rules."

"Ah, correction. This his your parents' house. Not yours."

"Counter argument. I'm the one that takes care of the house and my parent would agree on the rules I'm laying down on you."

"Fine, point conceded. Just hurry up and tell me I'm starting to get really hungry right now."

"Okay then first is you need to stop setting yourself on fire. You keep burning the floor when you do that and we can't keep fixing it up."

"Then how will I clean myself then?"

"That's easy, you'll start using the showers. Come, I was going to the showers anyways so I'll show you how to use them."

Marco then leads Hekapoo to his bathroom and shows her what a shower is and begins to explain how to use it. Showing her which nob is hot and cold, the purpose of a shower curtain, explaining the difference between shampoo and conditioner and why you don't drink it no matter how nice it smells and pointing out the use of towels which she already knew about.

"Okay, that all makes sense and all but what is with this white seat doing over here?" Hekapoo asked as she walked over to the toilet.

"Oh, that's a toilet."

"What's it for?"

"Well you." Marco pauses as he looks away from Hekapoo "Do your business in it."

"What?"

"You know. Go number one and two in it."

"I don't get?"

"You… relieve yourself of your inner waste into it."

Hekapoo looked over the toilet once more then back to Marco. "You mean to tell me you humans crap and piss in this 'toilet' thing."

"Yes."

"Then why did you dance around the question like that. It's not like I'm some dumb royal brat or some bumbling King that can't understand something when it's explained to them or something like that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Marco apologized. "It's just so weird to be explaining such things to. Wait a minute, do you even. You know, poop or pea?"Hekapoo smiled and even let out a small giggle at such a stupid question before answering Marco.

"Of course I do stupid but only like ones a week or so because my body usually burns off most things I eat so when I do I'd mostly just use a chamber pot, honey bucket, a bush or the classic holes in the ground. But looking at this thing I think I'll like it better than the other options. So how does this thing work and also. Why is there some rolled up parchment next to it?"

After one lengthy explanation on how to use a toilet as well as explaining the use of toilet paper. Marco was just getting ready to push Hekapoo out so he could finally start to take a shower.

"I see now but I still have one nagging question, where does it all go after you flush it down?"

Marco was about to answer her question on how it would go to a waste processing center but that would take too long and he really wanted to wash up and have breakfast so he decided to cut some corners in his answer.

"Nobody knows. Now out, I need to undress and wash up before I make breakfast for use."

"Fine then, but hurry up will you. I'm starving right now." Hekapoo groan as she walked out of the bathroom.

When Hekapoo did leave the room Marco began to undress his night cloths and then placed them in the laundry basket to be washed later. When Marco got into the shower and started washing himself he heard the door opening. Macro didn't even need to ask who was entering the bathroom because even with the curtains fully closed he could still see the silhouette of.

"Hekapoo! What the hell! Get out!"

"Sorry no can do. It's my time of the week and I want to try out this toilet thing."

"Fine then, but hurry up will you. It's wired that you're here."

"What, afraid you'll try to take a peek at my pink?"

"No, I'm afraid you'll try to take a peek at my D."

As of now an awkward silent filled the room with the only sounds being heard were that of the running water, on both ends with the odd plop in one of them. With Marco trying to block the sound of it as he did math problem in his head to distract himself. All the while he curses Janna for putting him this situation as he washes himself hoping Hekapoo doesn't do anything weird.

With nothing better to do as Hekapoo tries out the toilet for the first time in her live, which is saying something. She looks over to where Marco is showering, only seeing his silhouette. She can still see that he's franticly scrubbing himself clean as well as seeing the outline of his body. Which kind of looked off at certain angles for some strange reason, but she choose to ignore it.

'Does he think I'll try something on him? That kid really needs to learn to relax. I know, when I get back my scissors from Glosserick I'll take him to the Bounce Lounge and show him a good time on the dance floor. The kid needs it'

Finishing off her business she reached for the toilet paper roll and pulled off a few spares to clean herself off with the. Feeling relived she stand back up with toilet paper roll in hand Hekapoo couldn't help but admire the ingenuity of the human race.

"You know, when I get back I'm so going to make a mint by selling this to some royals and merchants in some dimensions. Oh, right that reminds me. Hey Marco!" Hekapoo called out.

"What?"

"I forgot what you do when you finish taking a shite?"

Marco really didn't like the way Hekapoo phrased that question but for simplicities sake he'd deal with it if it meant getting her out of here quicker.

"Just push the button that's on top of the toilet and also don't forget to wash your hands. I'll be done soon and I'll cook us some breakfast."

Doing as she was told reached for the button she saw on top of the toilet to flush it only for Marco to yell out.

"Wait! I FORGOT TO MEANTION THAT THE COLD WATER IS CONNECTED TO THE-" it was too late, Hekapoo hand already flushed the toilet. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It all happened so fast that Hekapoo didn't understand what was happening. When she flushed the toilet like Marco told her but started to scream at her as if he was trying to tell her something important. Next second, Marco starts screaming like a girl and flinging himself out of the shower, along with ripping the shower curtains off with him.

Landing right in front of her with the curtain covering most of his lower reign she saw Marco was red in the face with his eyes wielded shut as the pain he was feeling was quite viable on his face.

"Marco! What the hell just happened? Are you alright?" as she bent down she was about to help Marco up he flinched away from her hands when they got close to touching him. "Marco, what's wrong?"

Marco now able to open his eyes looked towards Hekapoo with a dirty look of disgust and pain in his face and said. "Did you wash your hands?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding!"

She yelled out at Marco for making worry her worry about him. But seeing as he could still be so stingy about her needing to wash her hands before helping him. It showed that whatever happen to him wasn't too serious. So after washing her hands she went back and helped up Marco and helping him up he explained what had just happened and he then got dressed.

"So, are we going to eat now?"

"Yes, I'll be sure to make a big breakfast for us today because we have a big day ahead of us." Marco explained as they made their way down to the kitchen. Marco seeing the damage Hekapoo did yesterday was all fixed up. Hekapoo seeing the look on his face smiled with pride at her handy work.

"Yeah my clones got it all fixed up half way through the night, you're welcome by the way."

Rolling his eyes he walked over to the fridge to make something for breakfast.

"You're the one who burnt it down in the first place." He teased when he reached the fridge and saw a note from his parents attached to it.

'Marco sweetie. Your father and I are going on a little vacation and won't be back for some time but we trust you'll do fine on your own. Well not really on your own with Hekapoo there with you it'll be just like all those times with those exchange students we had before. So, while we have fun, have fun my son. See you soon. And don't forget, help Hekapoo get ready for school on Monday. And don't worry about the money, Moon gave us a lot of gold so we'll pay you back what you spent on her."

"What was on the paper Marco, anything important?"

"Nothing really. Mom and dad just went on some vacation somewhere. Most likely using the gold Mrs. Butterfly gave them."

"Oh, well… (stomach growling) whens the food going to be ready."

Getting to work Marco quickly got all he needed and started doing what he did best and what was cooking. With a crake of eggs and the sizzle of bacon along with other assorted food stuff. The air in the room began to fill with pleasant smell of food.

Hekapoo was quick to notice this was wondering what he was cooking as her mouth was watering like a waterfall but kept seated as she didn't want Marco to waste any time cook so she could eat sooner. It took a bit of time, more then she would have liked but when Marco stated walking over to the table with plates full of scrumptious looking food. She was no longer complaining about the wait any longer.

"Here we go." Placing all the plates of food on the table Marco saw the look Hekapoo was giving the food. Like a starved best ready devoured his pry whole.

"What is all of this?" Hekapoo asked in awe of the delicious food placed in front of her.

"Well, first off we've some pouched eggs alongside with some long crispy bacon strips and toast. Over here we have some Marco's epic homemade buttermilk pancakes with chocolate chips topped with again homemade whipped cream made by yours truly as well as a generous helping of Canadian maple syrup. And finally over here we had some sausages, mushrooms, tomatoes and more bacon. So let's dig in now."

"No need to tell me twice." Not even bothering to use the utensils Marco gave her Hekapoo dug her hands into every plate grapping a bit of everything before she shoved it in her mouth gorging herself to excess.

"Glad you like it. You'll be needing all the energy you can get."

"Vhat, Bhy?" Hekapoo asked with food bits falling out with every word she said.

"Because after this we going to the mall."

"Vhat's a gall? Blobo, bi der vennyor ov fid baycan?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude and I can't understand half of what you're saying."

Seeing no other option she swallowed her food without shoving more in her mouth. "What's a mall? Also, is there anymore of this bacon."


	5. Ch 5 Shopping

Ch 5 Shopping Quest

After eating breakfast Marco began to explain what a mall was in words he hoped she would understand.

"A mall is… like a market. Yeah, it's just like a market, but you can't really haggle on prices, as they're fixed prices."

"So just another word for shopping center?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well that's dumb, but whatever let's get going." Hekapoo got up from the table but saw Marco wanted to say something. "I know you want to say something Marco so out with it."

"Well," Looking a bit nervous Marco started fiddling with his thumps unsure how Hekapoo would take what he was going to say. "First I'll have to wash the dishes before we go and well… this is going to be a problem we need to fix," he said as he pointed at Hekapoo.

"What about me?"

"You look like a demon that has fire hovering over their head and that's going to draw some unwanted attention."

"We've already been through this before. I'm not a demon, I'm a cosmic entity."

"Yeah I know that, but normal people they don't," Marco pointed out. "And really what difference would it make? So unless you can magically change your form we're going to have to give you a disguise I'm thinking an afro wig to hide your horns."

"Oh don't worry about that. I can actually change my form a little bit, but not by much." Hekapoo raised her hand and was about to snap her fingers but was stopped by Marco.

Wait! Does this transformation involve you bursting into flames again?"

"I wouldn't say burst into flames, but uh yeah kind of."

Sighing in annoyance Marco started picking up the plates and put them in the sink before saying, "Come on let's go into the backyard where you can't say anything important on fire."

"I could if I tried."

"Please don't."

"Fine." Hekapoo groaned in disappointment. "But only because you begged me not to."

Ignoring her Marco led Hekapoo into the backyard where she could do her thing that would involve fire and something being set on fire. Just to be safe Marco grabbed a fire extinguisher if things got a little too hot for his liking. Marco also had to explain what a fire extinguisher was which Hekapoo didn't think it would work on her fire. After all, her fire was magical.

Now in the backyard, Marco told Hekapoo to stand on the concrete part of the backyard. Marco then backed away from Hekapoo as far as he could at three meters.

"You know Marco my flames aren't that dangerous. You don't have to take all of these precautions with me."

"My kitchen, my bedroom and hoodie beg to differ."

"I will admit I got a little emotional at those times, but I now see that things on Earth are quite flammable and that I would need to either fix it or replace it. I have things now under control you don't have to do all this all the time now."

"We'll see about that after you prove to me you cannot set the concrete you're standing on, on fire then we'll talk about you playing with fire in my house."

"Fine whatever." Without further delay, Hekapoo raised her right hand and clicked her fingers as fire lightly covered her body for a second.

Gone was Hekapoo's old form and out of the fire came her new form. Her once pale ashen skin replaced with a light bronze skin tone, her horns seemingly vanished from out of sight along with her arm spikes and claws. One look over her and Marco saw that she looked remarkably human now, but she some of her important features stayed the same. She still had her deep red hair and yellow eye, but those were really small details that could easily be explained away if anyone asked, hair dye and prescription anime eye contacts. The one thing that really stood out was her long sharp fang that still stuck out of her mouth a little.

"So, how do I look?" she asked as she twirled around to give Marco a good look over her new form.

"You look, great. You can definitely… mostly pass for human now. Also, no scorch marks on the concrete. Got to say Hekapoo, nicely done."

"Was there any doubt I couldn't," she asked with a grin.

"There was plenty of doubt. Is this all you can do?"

"Sadly yeah. I can only change some of my features a little bit, but nothing major and I cannot hold it for long. If I go over my limit, which is like a little bit over a day, I instantly turn back into my original form," she informed him.

"That's good to know."

"Enough dilly-dallying, let's go to the mall already."

"In a minute I just need to make a list of all the things we need to buy for you for when we get there."

"Oh crap, you're one of those people."

After Marco wrote down the things he thought he would need to buy for Hekapoo's life on Earth he called for an Uber to pick them up and drop them off at the mall. The drive went mostly well as Marco explained life on Earth to Hekapoo a bit more like the different countries in the world, American history, and most importantly American laws. He didn't want Hekapoo getting arrested and thrown in prison, because if that happened he might be viewed as an accomplice in her crime and end up arrested and thrown in prison with her.

After they were dropped off, they found themselves in front of Echo Creek's shopping center. Looking around at the mall a thought came to Hekapoo's head.

"This place looks like a Quest Buy, but way smaller and safer."

"What's Quest Buy? That some kind of shop?"

"Yeah kind of. You can find pretty much anything in Quest Buy, but the thing about that place is that it's easy to get lost in those places. I've heard of people going to Quest Buy just to buy a snack or a bar of soap and never come out only to be found dead from starvation and dehydration in the plywood section. Which makes perfect sense when the legends say that the founders of Quest Buy had an ancient cryptic system of symbols they used to organize the store. Some have even gone mad trying to decipher it."

Shocked and horrified Marco had just one question after hearing that. "Why would anyone want to shop there?"

"You can find almost anything there, there's a lot of good deals, and they never seem to run out of anything."

"That's still not a good enough reason to risk your life over some nick-nacks."

"You'd be surprised what people would do for some silly little nick-nacks. I mean, you can't stand here and tell me that humans don't do go to extreme lengths to get things they want on the cheap."

"No… well, only on Black Friday."

"What's Black Friday?"

"A bloodbath."

Not really wanting the details on what this bloodbath on Black Friday was, Hekapoo just started walking and Marco took the subtle hint she didn't want to talk about it any further and walked beside her. It wasn't because she was squeamish or anything, it was just that she was just desensitized to all acts of bloodshed which did not immediately involve her or things she cared about. After all, when one gets to her age you've seen all the worst atrocities that life can throw at you and more.

Upon entering the mall Hekapoo saw the immense number of people walking to and from wherever they came from and where they needed to be. They moved with purpose and direction undaunted and undeterred from the great labyrinth that is life.

'Wow, this place seems way more organized then Quest Buy. No one here looks lost or dying of starvation.' Hekapoo thought as she continued to cast her gaze around. Turning back to Marco she asks. "Okay Muscles, what now?"

"Okay, H-poo first off." Marco reached into his pocket and pulled out a list and started reading from it. "We need to buy you some clothes for school and everyday use, after that we'll get you a school bag and books along with school supplies like pens and other stuff. After that we'll stop for lunch and last on the list I'll get you a phone." Marco listed off but sadly Hekapoo heard none of it after he called her H-poo.

"Did you just call me H-poo instead of Hekapoo?"

"Ah… yes, I did."

"Why?"

Marco was confused as he himself wasn't really sure why he did call her H-poo. "I don't know really," he answered shrugging his shoulders. "But thinking about it now, maybe it's because you keep calling me Muscles and I just naturally just started calling you H-poo."

"But why H-poo? Why not Red, Ember, or even D?" Hekapoo listed off only to see Marco have a confused look on his face in the last nickname she gave. "The D stands for Demon."

"Oh, well it's just... I don't know. It sounds more unique and personal. I also thought it sounded cute in my head."

Hekapoo couldn't believe what she was feeling right now when she heard Marco's explanation. "Well, it does sound cute." She felt touched. "But you cannot call me that in public. Only in private."

Marco smiled as he just thought of something to tease Hekapoo with. "I will only when you're being a good girl and if I'm feeling generous. Now shut up and let's go get you the stuff you need for your stay here on Earth."

Hekapoo's eyes widened at what was just said to her. "That's what I said to you last night, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?"

The shock faded from her face as a smile replaced it as she looked towards Marco. "Respect."

Both now smiling Marco and Hekapoo walked off to start their shopping spree together without ever realizing that the chain grew a little longer. Marco made the average choices of stores to buy clothes from like Target, Best and Less, and other stores where somebody would be able to buy cheap clothes. Hekapoo liked it. Like every girl, she loved to shop for new clothes even if Marco wanted to veto some of the clothes Hekapoo chose for being too revealing. One particular item that caused him trouble was a short tube top that showed off way more cleavage than normal for Hekapoo, but couldn't find it in himself to say no to her. Deep down somewhere in Marco's mind he knew this inability to voice his concern would bite him in the ass sometime soon. Unfortunately for him, whether it be by some omniscient force or the universe just deciding to make today a little more interesting, he didn't have to wait long to realize how correct he was.

After getting a sizable amount of clothes for Hekapoo to wear for her stay on Earth they were about to leave the clothing section of the mall until Hekapoo stopped in her tracks. Marco bumped behind into Hekapoo who didn't even notice all she did was stare off into the distance.

Worried Marco decided to see if she was alright. "Ah, H-poo are you okay there? Heka-." And without warning Hekapoo shot out in a full-on sprint. With speed unattainable to any normal human in the direction she was staring at with Marco being violently being dragged behind thanks to the chain.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Hekapoo came to an abrupt stop as Marco slammed into the wall next to her still holding on to the new bag full of clothes he had bought for Hekapoo in his hands. Slowly getting up Marco was slightly dazed and confused with a possible small concussion saw Hekapoo's face firmly planted on a shopping display window. Her eyes from what he could see were fixated on a female mannequin wearing some sexy intricately lace dark red undergarments.

Marco's eyes widened as he noticed the store's name. "Oh, no," he mumbled panic flooding him as he had found himself in front of Victoria's Secret.

"Who is this Victoria and what are her secrets?" Hekapoo asked out loud to herself. Grabbing onto Marco's hand she dragged him into the store with her.

Before he knew it, he was inside Victoria's Secret hand in hand with Hekapoo. He wanted to leave this place and was about to tell Hekapoo that the stuff here was too expressive, but a store clerk was already on them, most likely attracted by Hekapoo's wide-eyed excitement for being in there thinking she'd be an easy sell.

"Hi there," a female store clerk greeted with a bight clean smile that looked well practiced. "How may I help you?"

"Yeah hi," Hekapoo responded. "I want that matching set out in front. Where can I find them and do they also come in yellow?"

"Yes they do, if you'd follow me I'll show you where we keep them," Marco could practically see the dollar signs in her eyes.

"Excellent, come on Marco."

"Wait, Heka-" he tried to plead, but realized it was too late to stop.

Before he knew what was happening Hekapoo and the clerk were already picking out the size needed for her and a few other ones she liked. There was a little bit of chatter going on between them about how lucky she was to be so well imbued. All Marco could do was stand there and pray Hekapoo didn't want much and that she didn't ask him for his opinion on it.

"Hey Marco wake up. I'm going to the changing room to see how they fit and I want your opinion on them," His palm quietly met his forehead hearing his prayers were left unanswered or downright ignored.

Outside the changing room, Marco waited patiently. Hekapoo only really needed a minute or two to change in real time, but in his head things were going a mile a minute. A weird mixture of frustration, panic, sexual arousal and shame clouded his mind. It was the slight sound of the changing room door opening that all his previous thoughts focused into one of sexual arousal.

Stepping out of the change room, Marco saw the exact same red lingerie that he saw in the display case but Hekapoo wearing a larger size instead of a plain mannequin. Now don't get him wrong Marco had seen Hekapoo naked before, today in fact, but this right was so much more for the teen. The way the fabric clung to her body to illustrate the curves and support all the right places it was almost as if this lingerie was designed for her. However, a strange thought came to Marco's mind as he looked over Hekapoo was that he couldn't help but picture her real form wearing the lingerie instead.

Knowing that Marco's attention was now on her Hekapoo struck a sexy standing pose. "Well Marco, how do I look?"

"You look amazing." He answered honestly but panicked as he realized what he was saying "I mean, you look great. I mean uh, okay… I think? H-poo." He stammered not knowing if what he said was more or less embarrassing.

Hekapoo smiled at his answer as she saw him look away from her as he awkwardly tried to hide his erection under his hoodie. He did hide it well from her before she knew he had one realizing it was just that his body posture gave it away.

"Thanks, Marco. Now just wait there, I have to get changed out of these-"

'Oh thank god.'

"So I can try on the other stuff this lady helped me pick out. Next up, this bikini," Hekapoo emphasized as she held up a yellow string bikini to show him before she tried it on.

'God, please give me the strength to endure this torture,' Marco prayed and as luck would have it somebody answered his prayers.

That is until he got to the cash register where God had truly left the boy behind to suffer.

"That will be that will be thirteen hundred dollars."

"What?! Hekapoo I'm not paying for this. This is way too much for me to spend," Marco gasped at the price. "I already spent three hundred twenty-five dollars on the other stuff we got at the other stores and I still need to pay for your books."

"Come on Marco, please," Hekapoo begged with her hands clasped together as her eyes started to tear up for added effect. "I can't live without them in my life."

"I agree, you should buy them for your girlfriend sir. After all, there is no price for love."

"She's not my girlfriend," Marco corrected the clerk only to receive an odd look from her. "And before you ask no, she is not my sister."

"Yeah, we have more of a master and slave relationship going on here. We've even got a chain and everything."

"Hekapoo!" Marco called out in shock as Hekapoo said that not really liking the comparison to master and slave. He knew very well that she saw herself as the master here.

"Oh, don't worry about me… I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"It's Joy." She answers.

"Right, Joy. Like I was saying don't worry about me. Because I'm always the master in this relationship."

"Please stop."

"You should have seen the first time we met each other."

"No."

"It was a wonderful night."

"Don't do this to me."

"He was chained to the bed with me on top of him."

"There is so much context that she's leaving out, but I gave no consent to any of it."

"His friend, not mine, was watching us the entire time. I won't lie, it was hot and I was surprisingly into it and if she asked I wouldn't have minded if she joined in on the fun."

Joy, caught on to what Hekapoo was doing to her... boyfriend? Lover? Love slave? She didn't really know. All she needed to know was she was getting a fat sale from this. As well as a good stories to tell her friends on her lunch break so she played along.

"Hot, tell me more," she leaned further intrigued by this story.

Hekapoo was about to tell her more, but was stopped when Marco's hand covered her mouth.

"I'll pay for it if you promise not to say any more than you already have, deal?"

Hekapoo removed Marco's hand to speak. "You know, I'm feeling quite generous right now. I'll only ask for half of the stuff I wanted," Hekapoo looked down on the assorted garments and picked out the ones she wanted the most from the pile. "This half if you start calling me Mistress Hekapoo or Mistress H-poo will do just fine."

"Yeah, not happening." Marco stated in an authoritative manner. "I'll pay for the half you wanted but after this I'm not getting you anything else but the essentials. Am I understood?"

"I can work with that," she agreed to the terms.

And so Marco paid up to Joy and glared at her begrudgingly as he handed her six hundred fifty dollars in cash and kept the receipt he was given, just in case Hekapoo got her new expensive underwear and swimsuit burnt like she did to one of his hoodies. That reminded him to buy a replacement hoodie if he still had money by the end of this excursion.

With that out of the way, Marco took the newly bought merchandise along with the other stuff he had gotten for her, and walked straight out of the store literally dragging Hekapoo alongside him with the chain that tethered them together. Hekapoo wanted another look around for anything she wanted to get next time she came back, but his financials couldn't another hit. He was lucky that Hekapoo agreed to half of what she originally wanted and he wasn't going to take any chances.

When they left the store they proceeded to get the other things they needed for Hekapoo like textbooks and a smart phone to get her onto his family plan. He needed to teach her how to use it, but that could be put off until they got back home.

After a few hours of shopping, Marco and Hekapoo found themselves siting down on a table right next to the food court with everything they needed for Hekapoo's life on Earth, which came out of Marco's saving as the gold Moon gave his mom wasn't transferred into dollars yet. Hell, he didn't even know where his mom and dad went. He made a mental note to call them and ask where they were. That could wait for the moment as Marco was hungry.

Looking at his phone it read 12:05. "It's right about lunch time, you want anything?"

"Anything that's got a lot of meat on it would be preferable or sweet or both just make sure it's good."

"Okay, but just so you know that the food here is not as good as the food I cook at home but it's way faster."

Hekapoo felt a little disappointed to hear that. Her experience with Earth food so far was great and she didn't want that to change, but one world's crappy food is another world's delicacy.

"I trust you to get me something good."

"Alright, I know a place near here that sells the best burgers and chilly fries you've ever had."

"Considering I don't know what those are they'll most likely be the best I've ever had," she pointed out. "That is until you make me your version of burgers and chilly fries. You can make them can you?"

"Yeah, I can but they're not my specialty."

"You're selling yourself short there, Marco. I bet they'll be great. Now let's get going, I'm starving.

Just as they about to get up and leave three muscular men that looked like they were in their early twenties started to walk towards them, mostly towards Hekapoo's direction.

"Hey girl, how's it going?" one of the three muscle bound man asked with a smile full of confidence. "How about you ditch this scrawny weakling and come with us for a good time?"

 **Next story to be updated- '** **He is mine to have'**


End file.
